My story in SAO - Might get rewritten
by Doms3PugsLikesPokemon
Summary: You all know Kirito's story. But do you know my story? The story of me and my friends, who unknowingly ended up in the SAO incident.
1. Chapter 1

"Dom, you have visitors!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said as I rushed down the stairs, expecting my friends. I was right.

"Hey Dom!" They both said.

"You guys ready for the best thing ever in the history of gaming?"

"You bet!" said Kellan.

"This will be great!" said Etteine (pronounced a-t-n)

"Boys, head upstairs and I'll start dinner" replied my mom.

"Okay mom..."

-A few minutes later-

"Link start!" All three of us shouted. A few minutes later, I was met with the character creation area. Selecting a body somewhat like mine, I entered Dominic as my name. Earlier that month, after first winning the game in a random lottery while on vacation to Japan, we had agreed to use our real life names as our character names for simplicity. After I was fully in the game, I ran to our preassigned meeting spot, a particularly good shop for gear and items. I knew someone who was away opening day but was a beta tester, and so we knew some good spots for stuff.

"Hey guys. So... what were we going to do again for our skills? I'm going for Knife Throw, Short-sword, and Light Armor"

"I'm gonna be the tank. So, Shield, Heavy Armor, and Axe." replied Kellan.

"Well, I kinda want to be a craftsman, so I'll do Forge, Pick-axe, and Medium Armor." said Etteine.

"Alright then, lets get our gear and head out!"

-A few hours later-

"Guys, its about time we head back. We need to find a room for the night and log off." I said.

"Aww..." said Kellan.

"Guys, we got the entire weekend, and we can log back on after dinner."

"Ok then..." said Etteine.

As we start walking back to town, we hear the town alert bell go off.

"What does that mean again?" said Etteine.

"It means there is a major alert! Come on!" I replied.

Then, we teleported to the bell.


	2. The Cake is a Lie! A LIE!

Chapter 2

I forgot this last time:

I don't own SAO!

"What do you mean me can't go back!"

"Let us out!"

"This is a lie! Just like the cake!"

'A fellow Portal player eh?' I thought as I ran out of the announcement room with my (relectant) friends in tow. Just like the rest of the other 10,000 players, they wanted a piece of Kayaba. I ducked through a narrow ish alley.

"Guys, we need to hurry to the next town!"

"And why is that? Why can't we just stay here?" replied Eteinne.

"I know that there is a permadeath now. But if we skulk here, there won't be enough boars and the like for us. If we go to next town, there will be more for us and better loot. Also, we are together. If one of you is in trouble, I'll throw a knife and distract it. Kellan, you can step in and block a blow. Etteine, if you really have to, grab a rock and throw it."

"Okay. That friend of yours tell you how to get to the next town easy?" Said Kellan

"Easy enough, but we need to move soon. The one problem I can think of is that there will be wolves, a evening and night time monster that is harder. So, there is three solutions. We stay here the night, we hope we get there before sunset, or we hope there is someone ahead of us clearing the way."

"I say we go. There will probably be a mad rush towards the gates in the morning, meaning we probably won't actually get out in the field until 12ish. We can at least stock up on a few potions though, right?" Said Eteinne.

"I'd say we have enough time for that. Kellan, are you in?"

"But... I just remembered... YOUR MOM WAS MAKING PASTA, WHICH IS ONLY THE BEST PASTA IN THE WORLD!" At this point, Kellan was having a nervous breakdown.

"Kellan! Calm down!" When this didn't work, I went to plan B: Throw a knife at his chest. Since it was a safe zone, it didn't do anything, but it sure made a big clang against his armor.

"What the heck?" Said Kellan.

"I needed to do something! Besides, all it did was ding up my knife…"

"Point taken…" said Kellan.

"Okay, I got the potions. Let's move." replied Etienne

"That was fast…" I replied.

* * *

I am beginning to start to commence to consider (takes a breath) allowing OC's in this story. There will be cut off point, I just haven't decided when. So yeah. Here's the form:

Name: (Could just be an avatar name)

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Other info:

Skill set: (Pick 3 to start)

When they die if ever: (In amount of chapters, or point in time in anime series)


End file.
